narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deva Path
Old Redirect I noticed that when i searched for "Deva path" it redirected me to the Nagato page. how do you undo a redirect? --Newthx2u (talk) 00:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Go to the page, follow the "Redirected from" link and edit the redirect article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 13, 2009 @ 01:20 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm on it. --Newthx2u (talk) 01:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Beat ya to it by like an hour. Not sure why I didn't say anything though.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::(Edit conflicted) In this case I wouldn't, don't forget I already mentioned that these articles are in the wrong location. Moving these pages over those redirects will fix the issue already. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 13, 2009 @ 01:27 (UTC) Jutsu Hey if the Shinra Tensei and others, originally was Nagato's jutsu of Kekkei Genkai how comes that Yahiko has them now too. Is it because he now has the RInnegan? : Yahiko is dead, he's body is being controlled by Nagato, hence he's able to use the techniques..AlienGamer | Talk 16:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Mixing request! Shouldn't we mix Deva Path with Yahiko because like we didn't make a page for the 4th Kazekage puppet!!!Vegerot (talk) 14:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! :You are talking about the third kazekage, which we had almost none info about. Therefore = one page. Jacce | Talk 15:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Capitalisation It seems this topic was discussed somewhere before, but I can't actually find where, so I'll ask here again. Why isn't the "path" in Deva path capitalised? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nagato&diff=prev&oldid=110220. ''~SnapperT '' 17:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::To expand further with little reading possible: In Six Paths of Pain, it's used as a name, but in the specific paths, it's not actually part of the name, though this is debatable.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Talk:Nagato#Ordering of Bodies after some edit summaries. Basically I took a look at the Nagato page, saw a insane pile of the word "Path" with capitals smack dab in the middle of sentences and felt very disturbed. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 16, 2009 @ 19:37 (UTC) ::Well, personally, I'd see "Path" as a (part of a) proper noun in this usage. It's like with the term "Kage." It's really just the word for "shadow," a normal noun that isn't capitalised unless at the beginning of a sentence. However, it's capitalised when used as the name of the village heads of the five main villages. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Abilities How are the Deva path's abilities described in Japanese? Most of the translations of chapter 423 that I've seen liken it to a magnet. Since gravity cannot repel objects, I'm inclined to believe that that is just a common misinterpretation. ''~SnapperT '' 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well the technically gravity can do whatever the large body that has it can want. For example, Jupiter's gravity is so strong, it grabs crap getting to close to it and flings it way from it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::But that isn't repulsion. That's the gravitational attraction being strong enough to accelerate the object to escape velocity. ← Fancy misused terminology. ''~SnapperT '' 19:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Deva Realm's abilities are described as and . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Unbeatable??? Given it's abilities revolve gravity manipulation, the Deva Path alone is probably as powerful as the other 5 put together. It had enough speed to dodge the Rasenshurriken, and the strength to smash naruto into the ground with one hand, But somehow Naruto manage to catch himself, form a rasengan and fly in under 5 seconds.... and the Deva Path sat there while he was hit by a Rasengan! (He was able to survived a point blank hit from the Six-tail's chakra cannon, but a Rasengan managed to kill him!). How could Masashi be so unjust to the shows strongest villian :( --Silverblade1 (talk) 04:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sames as how a slug navi saying "Hey listen! Beat the Preta path with Taijutsu since you'll get screwed if you use ninjutsu!" is fair. Also, him coming just after everything was obliterated by Shinra Tensei and beats half the paths while the Deva is a useless foot soldier taking back seat and how Hinata comes last minute after Deva won singlehandedly? Need I go on? Scar Should we really say there is a scar? I just checked the chapter, and I find it much more likely that the shading is just a shading to show his abs than it is to show a scar. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I swore those were abs though. Really doesn't look like a scar to me. --Cerez (talk) 03:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Viz manga I don't recall Viz ever calling Pain "Kingdom of the Divine Sky". They referred to him as "Tendo" Where did it say "Kingdom of the Divine Sky"? :Seems that it was trollage we missed? I don't think that's what "Tendo" means.--Cerez365™ 02:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Image Is there any way of making the gallery image(Yahiko and Deva Path) a bit smaller in size? The article isn't looking good. Same for all other cases(all the six paths) too.... akz! (talk) 15:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :The images are scaled to the default size of all the other images in every other article.--Cerez365™ 16:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Debut I'm pretty sure it made debut as a hologram at the end of chapter 238. -- (talk) 02:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure we're not using a hologram as a début.--Cerez365™ 12:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Mk , so I checked and his current début he's also a silhouette. With that, I know that the eyes are erroneous in the earlier stages, but why isn't his debut 238 O.o?--Cerez365™ 12:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think the Deva Path's debut is different because there was this anime-only sequence in which it showed Itachi joining Akatsuki while Orochimaru was still a member, a flashback. It appears it happened in that episode. I don't recall the exact one. but I do remember thinking that it happened before its manga debut. Omnibender - Talk - 20:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Wind Technique? In the anime, during the fight between this path and kurama, this path fires some sort of disc from its hands at the vines trapping kurama, is it Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique?--TricksterKing (talk) 02:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :He throws a Chakra Disruption Blade. Omnibender - Talk - 03:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No, it's just before that, the technique he uses to drop the rock onto kurama while he is spinning through the air.--TricksterKing (talk) 03:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'd assume that's just Shinra Tensei with a lot of liberty taken with it.--Cerez365™ 06:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It still seems to have more in common with the wind cutter technique, but there's no information about it, maybe worth mentioning as trivia, along with his ability to repel and attract objects wherever he wants, like what he did to hinata.--TricksterKing (talk) 07:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ability to float/levitate? As seen here, http://www.mangahere.com/manga/naruto/v46/c429/6.html, Deva Path was floating above the Leaf Village right before he nuked it. So does this count as a ability Deva Path gives that lets the user levitate them self? :The manga made it very clear to me that he jumped and then simply kept going upwards, probably aided by chakra. I would probably say that he used some of the gravity power to give himself a push. Anime screwed this up by showing him levitating slowly and all, without showing him bending his knees and jumping. Omnibender - Talk - 04:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with the former. Anime tried to make it even more dramatic but just ended up making him fly. Won't even mention the chase through the forest with Naruto '~' --Cerez365™ (talk) 10:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah i agree with you two. the manga made it look as though he simply jumped, the anime made it look almost like he did some sorta continuous somewhat weak shinra tensei or something, but then again the anime has a long history of exagerating and otherwise wrecking the manga and in some cases its to the point were it just looks stupid, just like cerez-san said about naruto chasing pain through the forest. (talk) 10:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Since Deva has gravity-like powers, it isn't really against manga. They just modified it a bit. I remember him levitating when an Edo, unless I remember the scene wrong--Elveonora (talk) 15:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The manga page I posted really does make it look like he paused mid-air and kept himself there. (talk) 02:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) All bodies that go up stop for a moment before going down. Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Rinbo: Hengoku Is clearly a Deva Path Technique. It should be added. So is the technique to stop Sasuke in the air. They are all gravity type stuff. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :You're probably right, and I'm sure most of us have thought that. The Deva Path allows one to manipulate forces. Problem is it hasn't been said or implied, so we're not likely to put it until it is. Skitts (talk) 04:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ItachiWasAHero I agree with you is clearly a Deva Path jutsu. First off it has a repulsive force which is one of the two gravitational forces the Deva Path has. Is not speculation to say it is a Deva Path since the tailed beasts were clearly repelled by Rinbo: Hengoku's repulsive force. We don't need Kishimoto to imply or state it's Deva since we can clearly see what Rinbo: Hengoku does is the same ability as the Deva Path. For the technique that stopped Sasuke it hasn't been named so we have to forget about that.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 07:14, January 26, 2014 (UTC) How? How do you add something to derived jutsu on the infobo i need to add Rinbo: Hengoku Riptide240 (talk) 22:13, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Levitating People Is it worth mentioning that Deva Path allows the user to grab objects/people and move them freely instead of repelling or attracting them towards/away from the user. Like Nagato did in the anime to Hinata and Madara did to Sasuke. TricksterKing (talk) 09:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Pain just used Shinra Tensei. Madara used Limbo.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 09:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Shinra Tensei launches objects directly away from the user, it doesn't let the user move the person around however they want, and theres no indication of what Madara actually used. TricksterKing (talk) 09:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::For the Pain stuff, it's most likely bad animation, just like all the instances where Obito, Madara and Pain were seemingly floating, when it was at most a powerful jump in the manga. As for Madara, it was Limbo, an invisible clone/force which restrained Sasuke just like it repelled the nine tailed beasts. In the manga, Deva Path never granted floating stuff.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) First appearance of the Deva Path in the anime The Deva Path make his first appeareance not in "The Tale of Jiraya the Gallant" but in "Eye of a Hawke" when Orochimaru remembered the first time Itachi joined the Akatsuki while he was fighting Sasuke and after that in the episode "Disappearance" when he was present in the meeting with Konan and Tobi Or perhaps we can say that it's first appearance was when he ordered Hidan and Kakuzu to join the group in the sealing of Matatabi (when Asuma was dying and the duo was intending to finish their fight against Ino,Choji,Raido,Aoba and Shikamaru) Abdou250 (talk) 17:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC)Abdou250Abdou250 (talk) 17:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :The article is about Deva Path as an ability, not about one of the bodies of Six Paths of Pain. Deva Path as an actual ability was demonstrated in "The Tale of Jiraya the Gallant", so the listing is correct. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:39, March 29, 2019 (UTC)